Punishment
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: L wakes up to find himself with his arms tied to a bed and his shirt missing. And the culprit is none other than Light Yagami who is here to give L punishment using whipe cream, a needle and a syringe.


Punishment

By

Yukino Innuwa

It was night time in Japan. In an investigations building a young man in his twenties groaned. The man was none other than the greatest detective to live…L. L groaned again as he sat in a swivel chair in front of some computer screens. 'Why is it so boring around here these days? L thought, 'Kira hasn't done anything and nothing interesting has been happening around here either. I wish something would just happen already.'

As L was thinking he failed to notice the dark figure that walked into the room. The said figure came up behind the detective and knocked him unconscious by hitting him on the back of the neck. As L fell to the floor, the figure smirked and chuckled lightly before picking up the unconscious man and taking him out of the room.

Two hours later, L began to slowly wake up. He noticed that he was in a dark room 'W-what happened?' he thought, 'all I remember is sitting in the security room and next thing I know I'm unconscious. L's neck was sore. He was about to take his hand and rub his neck when he realized that he couldn't move his hands. "What the hell?!" L struggled to free his hands, but his attempts were in vain. He sighed and looked down…only to realize that he had no shirt on. 'Ok this is getting weird. Who the hell would tie my hands up and take my shirt off?' he thought. Suddenly, a door opened pouring light into the dark room. L shut his eyes from the blinding light. A man walked into the room and turned on the light switch. When L opened his eyes he saw none other than Yagami Raito standing in front of the door.

L smiled with relief. "Thank goodness you're here Yagami-kun. Can you come over and untie my hands and help me find my shirt?" Raito only smirked and shook his head "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki but I can't do that." "Why not?" Raito's smirk got even bigger "Because I was the one who tied you up and removed your shirt." L's eyes widened at this. He didn't understand why Raito of all people would remove his shirt and tie him up. "Why would you do that Yagami-kun? As far as I know you don't like me that much" "That's where your wrong Ryuuzaki," Raito answered back, "You see Ryuuzaki…you've been plaguing my mind for some time now. At first I thought it was because of your weird habits, and then I thought it was because you kept accusing me of being Kira." Raito kept getting closer to L as he talked. The raven-haired man tried backing away but couldn't really go anywhere since he was tied to a bed. When Raito was really close to L's body, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear "but then I realized that I was attracted to you." L shivered after Raito said this. He didn't want to believe that Raito liked him more than just a friend or brotherly love. He just didn't want to.

Raito smirked even more after he saw L shiver. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki? Are you afraid of me?" Raito said in a sort of mocking tone. L shook his head and looked at Raito with a bored look, even though on the inside he truly was afraid of Raito at the moment. "Ha, me be afraid of you

Yagami-kun? Not in a million years." Raito just shrugged and went over to a drawer nearby. "Oh well…even if you aren't afraid of me now you might be after this night." Raito took something out of the drawer. L tried to see what it was but Raito's body was blocking his view of the object. Raito turned around and headed towards the bed. In his hand was a bag with a needle and syringe with some kind of liquid in it and a can of whip cream. "This will be used for later" said Raito with an evil smile on his face as he placed the bag on the desk next to the bed. L gulped and tried not to look scared. He failed miserably. Raito removed his own shirt before he climbed on the bed and hovered over L's body. "Your scared face is so cute Ryuuzaki" said Raito in a husky voice as his face got closer to L's. The 25-year old turned his head away from the man above him. It didn't help much since the brunette grabbed L's chin and forced him to look up at him.

L struggled to free his head from Raito's grip. Raito chuckled at L's attempts of escape before he captured L's lips with his own. L stopped struggling when Raito's lips touched his. His eyes widened. 'No…this isn't happening…this is all just a bad dream' L thought to make him feel better. Though he knew this wasn't a dream…he knew this night was real. And he wished it wasn't.

Raito licked L's lips asking for entrance into L's mouth. When L refused to comply with his wishes, he bit the detective's bottom lip hard. L yelped which gave Raito the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue down L's throat. L nearly gagged as the appendage was forced down his throat. Raito licked around the inside of L's mouth. L freaked out and ended up biting Raito's tongue. Raito pulled away and glared at L. Said man was breathing hard since he finally had air fill his lungs. His cheeks were red which contrasted with his pale skin. Raito soon got an evil grin on his face "Now I found another reason to do this to you Ryuuzaki" said Raito darkly "A-another reason? What was the first reason?" questioned L.

"The first was for making me attracted to you and the second was for biting my tongue. Don't worry though, Ryuuzaki you'll get your punishment soon"

Raito moved his face towards L's again and licked his cheek. He smirked when he saw L's eyes shut tight. He continued licking the detective's cheek, then moved his tongue towards L's left ear. He licked around that spot for a bit. Raito then began to nibble on L's ear earning a small grunt from the man under him.

L was trying really hard not to make any noises that would satisfy the brunette. L then felt Raito get off of him. He sighed with relief as he thought the nightmare was over. Boy was he wrong.

Raito had picked up the bag and took out the can of whip cream. He got off the bed for a moment to get a tie. When he came back, he straddled L's waist and leaned forward. The brunette took the tie and wrapped it around L's mouth so that he wouldn't talk. He then proceeded to open the can of whip cream. "Get ready for a feeling you've never felt before Ryuuzaki. This is part of your punishment if you hadn't guessed already." Raito took the top off, revealing the nozzle that the whip cream came out of. He took the tip of the nozzle and pressed it against one of L's exposed nipples on his chest (Note: Raito's not pressing on it hard enough for whip cream to come out). L squirmed a bit from the feeling and tried to tell Raito to stop, but his attempts to speak were in vain since the tie was around his mouth. The brunette grinned from the reaction he got from L and pressed the nozzle harder on the nipple and moved it around in a circle. L moaned a bit as he shut his eyes tight and arched his back. "Like the feeling Ryuuzaki?" L shook his head. "Aw, don't be like that. We both know that deep down you love this feeling." L hated to admit it but, Raito was right. He had liked the feeling a lot. He felt ashamed of himself.

As L was thinking, Raito took his other hand and began to tease the other nipple. The detective's eyes widened as he arched his back even further. Raito continued his ministrations, rubbing L's nipples harder. After awhile, Raito was tired of using his fingers and the nozzle. He removed his fingers and the nozzle much to L's relief, though the can was still pressed against his chest. Suddenly, Raito bent forward and licked L's neck, causing L to shudder. The brunette continued to lick L's neck, till he began to go lower. He engulfed one of the 25-year-old's nipples and sucked. L practically screamed as he felt the heat from Raito's mouth around his nipple. He squirmed a bit more. Raito continued his ministrations on L's chest loving the detective's reaction.

Raito leaned back and smirked at the raven-haired man. L's head was turned to the right and his eyes were half-lidded as he breathed heavily, the blush still adorning his cheeks. L began having mixed feelings on whether he liked the new feeling he experienced or whether he hated the feeling. Suddenly he felt something cold touch his exposed skin. He hissed and looked up at his captor. Raito had sprayed some of the whip cream onto his chest. Raito smirked down at L and removed the tie from his mouth. "So Ryuuzaki are you ready for more?" L wanted to shake his head no but realized his head was nodding yes. He panicked on the inside. His head was saying no but for some reason his heart was saying yes. Could it be that he was beginning to have feelings for the 24-year-old?

As he was thinking, Raito's smirk got even bigger as he saw his prey nodding. "I knew you would submit to me Ryuuzaki." The brunette once again leaned forward and began sucking on L's neck.

L felt a warm mouth on his neck and moaned softly, moving his neck so Raito had more access to it. Raito continued to suck on L's neck biting it every once in a while. Raito then went lower once again licking around the detective's chest trying to get the whip cream off. L kept releasing sounds from his mouth as Raito continued his ministrations with his tongue.

The brunette once again reached L's nipples and once again began to suck on them, driving L crazy. He wiggled under Raito shutting his eyes tightly loving the feeling of Raito's hot tongue on him. As Raito was still messing with L's nipples his right hand went down to the raven haired man's pants and unzipped them, then slowly pulled them down. L opened his eyes when he felt cool air touch his legs. Raito then sat up when all of the whip cream was off. He began to remove his own pants and tossed them on top of his discarded shirt.

The brunette then kissed L grinding his hips against L's. The 25-year-old moaned into the kiss. Raito stopped grinding theirs hips together and stuck his hand under L's boxers and grabbed L's groin. The detective's eyes widened as he arched his back further. Raito pulled away from the kiss and smirked. He then used his other hand to pull down the boxers. L hissed as cold air touched his length.

"My my Ryuuzaki," cooed Raito "your cock is so hard. You did like what I was doing to you." Raito then moved his hand up and down L's length earning loud moans from the raven haired man. L tried to resist bucking his hips against Raito's hand but ended up doing that very action anyway. The brunette moved his hand faster and faster until L couldn't take anymore and came all over Raito's hand. His back hit the bed with a light thump. L's cheeks were once again stained red and he was breathing heavily. But he knew that this wasn't over.

Raito licked the cum off his fingers. "You taste delicious Ryuuzaki and that expression is so cute on you. I can't wait to your face when I put the drugs in you." Raito laughed when he saw fear in L's eyes. He reached for the bag that contained only the needle and syringe. He opened the bag taking out the objects. He attached the needle to the syringe and pulled the handle back. The 24-year-old then placed the needle at L's entrance and began to insert the drug into L. L squirmed trying to get the needle away. "Y-Yagami-kun stop…i-it hurts!" "Don't worry Ryuuzaki it'll start to feel good soon, in fact I think this drug will begin to affect you immediately."

In fact Raito was right. As soon as Raito was finished inserting the aphrodisiac into L, L felt like his body was on fire. He wasn't really comfortable with this new feeling and wanted it to stop. L moved his head so that he was looking at Raito's face. "Yagami-kun please stop this" L begged. Raito shook his head

"Sorry Ryuuzaki but I won't be letting you go until I'm satisfied. Besides…" he ran his hand down L's thigh making the pale-skinned man jump "I can tell you're enjoying this a lot." He continued rubbing L's thigh.

L was moaning loudly from Raito's touches on his skin. About a couple seconds later Raito's placed his middle finger at the older man's entrance. He watched the detective's face which had a surprised expression on it. Raito chuckled darkly then pushed his finger into the tight hole. L practically screamed from the feel. It hurt yet also felt amazing at the same time. Suddenly, L could feel Raito's ginger wiggle around inside him. He groaned in pleasure and spread his legs wider allowing Raito's finger to go even deeper. 'Damn drug,' thought L, 'turning me into a dirty whore.'

The brunette added a second finger and scissored L's entrance in an effort to stretch it. Meanwhile, L's cock was hardening once again and leaking pre-cum from the tip. L's cheeks were an even darker shade of red than earlier and his eyes were filling with lust.

Once Light thought that L was stretched far enough he pulled his fingers out. He watched as the juices from L's ass dripped down his fingers "My my Ryuuzaki you're so wet down there. Could this mean that you want me inside you really badly?" Raito's only response was a moan and a rising of the detective's hips. The brunette grinned then positioned his hard member at the ring of muscle. He leaned forward and kissed L, before he pushed his member into L.

L screamed into Raito's mouth.

Raito waited for a minute but couldn't wait any longer and started thrusting. His cock reached deep inside L and was quickly becoming covered in juices. "God Ryuuzaki you're so fucking tight" Raito ground out as his thrusts got faster and harder. L was moaning continuously. Saliva slid from his mouth down to his chin and his eyes were half-lidded. He threw his head from side to side loving the feeling of the detective's cock inside him. 'Wait no that's not right! I shouldn't like this! I should be despising this! But….it feels too good.' Suddenly, an immense amount of pleasure hit him and all he could see was white. "A-Aaahhh!!" He cried out

Raito heard the yell and smirked darkly "seems I've found your prostrate. Let's see if I can find it again." Raito thrusted harder into him searching for that sweet spot. It didn't take him long to find it again.

L raised his hips higher, making Raito's cock go even deeper. "Y-Yagami-kun….again…hit that spot again." The brunette looked at the desperate man's face. In response to L's plea, Raito gripped L's cock in his hand and started pumping it. The raven-haired man whined since that wasn't what he wanted.

"Ryuuzaki I'll comply to your demands only when you call me Raito-sama and beg me."

L couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to do something as embarrassing as that. But he knew that if he wanted this punishment to end he would have to do what the younger man said. Taking a deep breath he began to beg "Raito-sama," he gulped, "please fuck me even harder and faster than you are now. Fuck me like the naughty whore I am and hit that spot so hard with your fat cock."

Satisfied with those words, Raito did as L wished and fucked him faster and harder. L cried in pleasure and wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. He was almost at his limit. His member was leaking pre-cum like there was no tomorrow. The white juices were covering Raito's hand. L's muscles were tightening around Raito's cock.

"Scream my name Ryuuzaki, scream my name as you cum!" the younger man demanded. L's eyes widened as he yelled Raito's name and threw his head back as he came all over both of their stomachs. Raito gave a few more thrusts then spilled his seed inside L's tired body.

Raito pulled out and watched as his juices flowed out of L's ass. He grinned then untied L's wrists before getting off the bed. He pulled his pants up and placed the needle, syringe and whip cream back into the bag and hid them in the drawer.

"Well Ryuuzaki that was fun. I'll have to give you punishment more often." He was about to walk away until he remembered something. "Oh right I almost forgot." He bent over and once again kissed L "I love you Ryuuzaki," he said before laughing lightly and leaving L alone in the room.

That night, L remained on the bed feeling ashamed of himself for giving in to such a cruel man.


End file.
